


Through Her Eyes

by rainconfettis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: TAZ Balance, and her death/not so much death, i just love lup so much, its ya girl, lup taako - Freeform, not tagging as character death cause she doesnt exactly die, or whatever, this is a feel good fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainconfettis/pseuds/rainconfettis
Summary: A short journey with Lup's thoughts and feelings before she dies and a kickass entrance back into the campaignI just really love Lup, yallThe title is way more serious than the work, I suppose





	Through Her Eyes

She burns, but it’s past the point of stopping. She can feel it spreading, like a drop of dye in water. It’s branching out, flowing and licking up what it can. Devouring, that’s what it’s doing. Funny, the way she defeated so many before, but she’s taken by the one she didn’t expect. Right at the end, too.

There is no fire to speak of. It’s poison that sinks into her skin, consuming her blood. It blazes through her body, from the small of her back to her heart, still pumping. Pumping slower now, but still pumping. Her last attempt to save what she was there to do is executed quickly. She blasts her offender into the room, sealing him into his tomb. Peace of mind flows through her, knowing it-- the world-- is safe for now, but now she needs to leave. Before she can take a step, she feels the strength leave her body.

And she falls.

The end was so close. No more blood would have been on her hands. There is only one way she could repay the debt of so many lives lost, and now it will never end. The fire will continue to rage, just as soon as the torch is relit and carried on. Now that she becomes another victim, she wonders briefly if this is her karma. If she dies from her own mistakes, is it a just death? But if she doesn’t end anything, if she tries to end it all but fails, is it heroic? 

She feels her body expire. The heart stops. 

And she rises.

There’s a rush of something quite spectacular when life flows back in; a different kind that pushes through unnaturally, but familiar to her. Joy, strength, vitality; they wrap around her, peeling the skin away to reveal raw power, pure magic. A hand is clenched, fingers twitching individually, and she feels a laugh bubble up inside of her. She’s alive. She still exists. She feels empowered, and turns to see herself for a split second before she senses it. Her fatal mistake. Her final mistake.

A second passes between her newly revitalized state and her current, fading one. What could have been is now being syphoned away. She is being syphoned away. She grasps for her weapon, trying to keep afloat. There’s no way she would stop now. She can’t afford to. A second chance came for her and she refuses to let it go. A struggle, her fingers only manage to brush the tip of her weapon, one that had loved her so dearly, before she is absorbed. Her life, her power, her final cry into the now empty cavern; they are erased.

It takes a long time for her to reappear. When her senses return, she’s lost. Despite not being able to see (she assumes there’s nothing to see anyway), she feels her way around. There is no escape. No way back to the world she knows and loves with everything in her. She learns over time, that it is her own prison, that she isn’t completely alone, and that someday she will return to the real world. She built it, and now she resides there. All she had to do was wait.

When the time finally comes, she is nothing less than ready. As soon as she feels her prison break, she eagerly waits, building her power up for the moment she leaves. She can feel the life-- the joy, strength, and vitality-- once again flooding back into her, a form wrapping around her nothingness. She wants to return dramatically, to make the others bask in her presence. Her existence. They will, she knows they will. She is who she is. She is Lup. She is phantasmal and resplendent. The umbrella breaks. She springs forward.

And she rises.


End file.
